


Panic Button

by Valk1



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk1/pseuds/Valk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little one-shot I did after the episode Panic Button aired. All feedback welcome. Enjoy :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Button

Her favourite pass time was teasing Bea. She couldn't help herself. Allie knew exactly what buttons to press to get what she wanted what she desperately needed almost always from the top dog.

 

Today she was sat out in the yard with Liz and Sonia not at all paying attention to the conversation instead her eyes watched her lover's every move as she lifted weights with Maxine and Boomer. 

 

She was the epitome of beautiful to Allie every damn thing about her made her feel like she was on cloud nine all of the time. Those sharp cheekbones and that chiseled jaw line that matched her intensely dark gaze. Her body was every bit as perfect. The toned muscles that were dripping in sweat as they were pushed to their limits, her taunt stomach that she loved to press her lips against.

 

She knew Bea knew she was watching her, they was always watching each other when they couldn't be together. She smiled crookedly before getting to her feet and making her way over to the exercise area. 

 

“Hey Allie are you lost?” 

 

Boomer shouted out making everyone laugh including herself as she made her way purposefully over to her lover who was sat on the end of the bench press wiping her sweat drenched face with a towel.

 

“Hey you” 

 

Bea said raising an eyebrow as Allie grew closer.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Are you done lifting lumps of metal with your friends?” 

 

The blonde smirked when Bea chuckled and shook her head. 

 

“I guess so why? You need something?”

 

Allie eyes fell to her mouth then her slick throat she felt almost dizzy with want.

 

“What's the rule again about the panic button?”

 

Bea got to her feet staring back at the blonde like she had lost her mind.

 

“You know what it is”

 

“Tell me again”

 

Bea caught the breathy flow to her lover's words and smiled.

 

“Anyone pushes it they have me to deal with”

 

The blonde closed the gap between them and lent in close to the top dogs ear.

 

Swallowing hard the top dog fought internally to keep her cool when what she really wanted to do was take a step back and let out the breath she was holding in.

 

“I made one of the red right hand push it that day in the kitchen so technically it was my fault”

 

Allie couldn't help but chuckle at the look that fell upon Beas face as she processed the information being given. 

 

Bea glanced around them making sure no one was listening in, when she was happy that no one was she looked at her lover darkly.

 

“For fuck sake Allie don't let fucking Juice hear you say that, she will expect me to…..”

 

She paused as bright blue eyes darkened with nothing less than unadulterated lust. 

 

“I expect you too……..now!!!!! I'll be waiting for you in your cell”

 

The blonde couldn't contain her smirk of triumph as she turned on her heals knowing that she wouldn't be waiting long.

 

The top dog's jaw clenched as well as her stomach, she loved these little games of Allies they always ended well….


End file.
